Vanilla Pudding
by ditchedbyruby
Summary: Max can't go to sleep, so she goes downstairs and grabs a midnight snack. Well of course Fang's gonna show up! Who else? Sucky summary My first fic, ONESHOT Rated T, just in case. It's kind of a MR/Twilight crossover, the flock is at the Cullen's house.


I rolled over again. Why wouldn't sleep come?! Maybe it was taking a vacation, I didn't know, but I was extremely tired from the long day of making sure Iggy and Gazzy didn't make any bombs (now that they had Kimberly and India's intelligence, I didn't think there was any hope in stopping them), arguing with Edward (I didn't know how the heck Bella survived with that piece of crud), and trying to get Nudge and Alice to stop jabbering of about shoes, cause' that kind of stuff doesn't help the head aches caused by my already rapidly spinning head.

Then there was Fang always looking at Rosalie, and I could've sworn the other day that I saw drool coming out of his mouth. He always chooses the wrong time to open that mouth of his.

I sighed. Even though we were finally relaxing (not really, just staying in one place) I never got enough rest.

I sigh once more.

Wait a second… I didn't even have any dessert tonight! Maybe that's what was keeping me up. Everyone else had dessert while I was punching Edward for his commentary on how much I eat (What? He was curious to know why I wasn't fat)…

I hopped out of my bed, and jogged downstairs. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I scanned the shelves till' me eyes stopped at the small bowl of pudding, waiting for it's chance to experience the Max Wrath.

I smiled and took the bowl. I opened up the silverware drawer and grabbed a spoon, and closed it with my hip.

While scooping up the, oh so delicious vanilla pudding, I hopped up on the counter, my back toward the door.

I happily licked the spoon each bite. I think Edward passed by the doorway once and scoffed. Yeah, sure he was the one who could read minds, but it wasn't hard to guess that he was thinking of how much I ate again.

I narrowed my eyes and shoved another spoonful of vanilla joy and wonder into my mouth.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I twisted my upper body to see Fang leaning against the door frame, eyebrows raised, arms crossed.

"What's it to ya'?" I replied turning back around and licking my spoon.

"Just curious." Fang mumbled, walking around the island I was sitting on. I noticed he was eyeing the pudding I was eating… He did something I didn't expect.

"Hey! Give it back!" I shouted; Fang had ripped the bowl of pudding from my hands and began to eat it. "You know I licked that spoon right?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Hmm…" He mumbled around mouthfuls of vanilla goodness. I watched as he licked the spoon happily. I made a disgusted face. "What? You want it back? Here." He said handing me back the bowl and spoon.

"No, you can have it." I said hopping off the counter.

"Eh, I think you should have some." He said, and continued to shock me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me… again.

Okay, gross. Did this mean he wanted me to have some, out of his _mouth?_ I repeat gross.

But once again my mind kind of shorted out as soon as Fang's lips pressed against mine. But this time, I didn't even try to regain control, because I knew that every time I did, I would run away, leaving more confusion.

And the fact that Fang was expecting such a reaction caused him to hold on to me in a very tight hold. I knew he waiting for me to push him away, and dart from the kitchen, but this time I was going to surprise him in a different way...

My hands slowly crept their way up Fang's muscular chest, and wrapped themselves around Fang's neck.

I could almost feel the 'Oh-my-gosh-why-isn't-she-running-away' vibes coming off of him. But he didn't mind, he didn't mind at _all_.

I wasn't done, but someone clearing their throat in the doorway got us to stop. We both slowly cranked our heads to see who it was.

And of course, it was none other than the most annoying vampire on earth; Edward Cullen. I regained some composure.

"Yes?" I said, trying to sound annoyed, but my voiced cracked from the lack of air… How long had Fang and I been kissing?

Edward shook his head. "Get a room." Was all he said as he walked away proudly, arms crossed. I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at his back. But then I noticed what he said… and my cheeks flushed crimson.

Fang chuckled and let go of his hold. "Uh, so I guess it's time for bed?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah," I said as we both silently walked back up the stairs and into our separate bedrooms.

"Max?" I spun around to see Fang looking at me.

"Yeah, Fang?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Um, why didn't you run – or fly – away?" He asked, his impassive mask wasn't on too thick I noticed. I looked expectantly at him for a second. "It surprised me." He said, giving his excuse for his question. I looked at him and smirked.

"You gotta' love the element of surprise." I whispered, then I spun on my heel, walked into my bedroom, and feel asleep grinning.


End file.
